


Burning Bridges

by Corvicula1979



Series: Poetry: Miscellaneous Fandoms [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the Major Character Death tag is a BIG spoiler if you haven't seen it, but then, if you haven't seen it, why are you reading this?<br/>I've read a lot of meta of what Ben's childhood was like that he went dark, and I'm not implying anything to be canonically TRUE, okay, it's just a theory and an excuse for a poem.<br/>With apologies to Moftiss for the line I stole.</p>
<p>Written 10/2/2016, literally while on the bus coming home from seeing TFA for the third time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Bridges

oh you were to blame  
for my twisted soul  
the one who should have been  
my pillar  
instead, you crumbled  
(unreliable architecture)  
at the slightest tremor  
never there  
when most you were needed  
you, who should have been  
my protector  
you were blind  
to those who touched me,  
those who bent me, who hurt me,  
those who seduced me  
never saw what was plain to see

you'd say I broke your heart  
when first I stepped on this path  
but, my father  
you let mine be shattered  
long before I turned aside

and now  
now you want to mend bridges  
to cure the pain that tears me asunder  
but I will only be whole again  
(with your blessing  
your long delayed love)

when I burn the heart out of you


End file.
